Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a genuine product certification means and a genuine product certification system.
Description of the Related Art
In order to distinguish genuine products from imitation products (forgeries), elements for certifying genuine products have been developed.
As one example, a seller who sells genuine products provides a serial number with the genuine products to be subject to sale, or attaches hologram stickers to respective genuine products, thereby establishing a system for performing genuine product certification.
However, in spite of the presence of the conventional genuine product certification method and system, forgery and falsification techniques have been gradually increasing, thereby causing various cases involving damage to sellers who sell genuine products and purchasers who buy imitation products.
Furthermore, a technique for tracking the distribution channel of corresponding genuine products using a method and system for certifying genuine products is already disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0785765 entitled ‘Genuine Product Certification Method and Apparatus’.
However, since the granted patent cannot fundamentally prevent a label including radio frequency identification tag and unique identification information from being forged or falsified, the development of a label that cannot be easily forged or falsified is needed.